User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 06
Episode 06: Reviving Memories On the battle Blake, Paul and Mayra fought against Marduk and a strange Silver Susano'o, the fierce battle has made Blake use his Blood Art: Outrage Onslaught, Successfully killing Marduk and Incapacitating the Susano'o, But after that he could not control himself. On many attempts Paul and Kinia tried to stop him, but it was futile, Until Mayra try to bring him back to his conscience. Blake hearing Mayra words and Mya's cry regained his conscience and transformed the Silver Susano'o back into a human but after that he fainted, Kinia recognized the Human transformed from Susano'o: Kinia: You are... you cannot be.... Paul: He cannot be what Kinia? Kinia: He is an God Eater from my grandpa file. His Name is Harris Anderson. Paul: And? Kinia: He went M.I.A 50 years ago! Paul: Wait a minute, IF this guy is from 50 years ago how can he be so young? Hans: It's due his Aragami transformation, since his turned out on an Aragami his Oracle Cell's has been regenerating him over the years, And a Human transformed Aragami cannot be killed without its on God Arc. Harris: Wait a minute, where am i? and who are you guy's? Paul: My name is Paul, this girl here is Kinia, this guy that is studing you is Hans, That one fainted over there is Blake, That Girl next to him is my sister Mayra and that girl with Mayra is Mya. Mayra: Let's head back to the base. Paul: Is Blake okay? Kinia: He got some injuries but he will survive. Paul and the others head back to the base, On the medical center of the base, Mayra has been watching over Blake, waiting him to woke up. Mya then appear's: Mya: Has Blake been woke up? Mayra: Not still Mya. On the main room Harris is doing some questions: Harris: For how many time i has been out? Kinia: You has been an Aragami for 50 years. Harris: What? How can this be? Kinia: You don't remeber the time you was an Aragami? Harris: No. Should I? Hans: That's strange... Harris: Well i have to go back to my Branch i have alot to explain... Paul: Harris... There are not Branch's anymore. Harris: What you mean? Hans: Most of humanity died after the Great Fall, there are only about 450 hundred 's of human's alive.... Harris: That's cant be... Then Paul got alot of question's: Paul: What you mean? There are still people out there? Why did you dint you tell that to us before? And Kinia how do you know this guy? Kinia: From My Grandpa's file, he was a God Eater. Mayra: You have the file? Kinia: Yes, HERE. Paul: So this guy is from 50 year's ago? Kinia: 55 to be exactly. My grandpa never gave up, even after his retirement. Harris: Katsu was a good friend, he is still alive? Kinia: He died 20 year's ago. Harris:...... Paul: Ok, but Hans you were talking that there is still survivor's out there? Hans: Yes we managed to get contact with them, we will have to reunite everyone at the Underground City at Europe. Paul: There is really a City in underground or its just a name? Hans: No, It is really in underground, we have to rescue the survivor's around the world, and then the Grand Plan begins! Paul: The Grand Plan? Hans: Yes, the scientist's on the Underground City managed to create working Space Shuttle's, To everyone go to the Space, then we will trigger the Singularity around the planet and reset it. Paul: I see, I understand the plan, But we got one problem here... Hans: Which is? Paul: How we will trigger the Singularity? Hans: Blake is the answer, His have the P0 bias factor that is capable of activate the Singularity. Paul: But then what happen's to Blake. Hans: Unfortunately i dont know.... Paul: We can't, We won't will proceed with that! Blake: Yes we will. Mayra: Blake, when you woke up? Blake: Just a few minutes ago, Who is this guy? Harris: My name is Harris and i.... Paul: It's a long story, But Blake you cannot accept tha...... Kinia: HANS, it's from the QG, we've found some survivor's at Russia. But they are in trouble. Paul: How are we going to get to Russia. Hans: Using this. Hans then point's to an Helicopter that just came not too far from the Base. Hans: So shall we? Continue...... Category:Blog posts